Time Fugitives
by protector91
Summary: Emperor Grumm unleashes an attack on the city and when SPD is sent in to stop him, the Rangers are blasted into an unknown timeline. When they recover they are shocked to discover that they are wanted criminals and must fight to clear their names.
1. Time Fugitives

"Grumm, stand before me," Omni commanded as the Emperor entered his chambers.

"What are your orders, oh glorious magnificence?"

"Since you have failed so many times to eliminate the Power Rangers yourself, I have decided to take matters into my own hands."

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"This is for me to know and for you to find out Grumm. All will reveal itself in time. First we must get the Rangers' attention."

_

While this was all taking place the five SPD power Rangers were all enjoying there much needed day off. Well everyone that is except for Sky. He just stood under a tree while he watched the others toss a football around the park. He kept staring at an old picture of his father that was taken on the day he was killed.

_

**Flashback**

"Remember Sky. No one can decide your destiny for you. The future is not written in stone." Sky smiled at his father's words and hugged him. As they continued to hug Sky's father's communicator went off.

"Go ahead," He replied.

"It's bad out here! Merlock's captured 3 members of the team and-AHHHH!" The communicator went dead. Sky's dad let go of him and stood to his feet.

"I have to go son. SPD Emergency!"

"Go get them dad," Sky thought not knowing this was the final time he would see his father.

"Come on you can do better than that," Merlock chuckled deflecting the Ranger's attack and throwing through a window. Merlock charged his sword and fired at the ceiling and a pile of debris fell on top of him. The ranger tried to get up, but he was too weak from the fight. "Now to add another Ranger to my collection," Merlock laughed opening the mirror prison on his chest.

"I don't think so Merlock!" The Red Ranger called out firing a blast from his laser. Merlock jumped over the attack, which barely missed hitting the fallen Ranger.

"Are you alright!"

"I'm fine- Watch out!" Merlock hurled himself through the air tackling the Red Ranger out of the building and onto the streets. He dragged the Ranger to his feet and punched him in the chest. The Ranger fell back and pulled out his sword. He ducked under his slice and cut him in the back. Merlock tried again, but missed. The Ranger cut him up the chest and went for another strike. Merlock demonstrated great speed and deflected the strike before attacking the Red Ranger with a stronger attack.

As the fight continued the fallen Ranger attempted to pull himself out of the ruble to help his friend.

Merlock sliced across the Ranger's chest and went for a finishing strike. The Red Ranger revealed a second sword and blocked Merlock's attack. The other sword glowed red as it went across Merlock's stomach.

"AHHH!" Merlock yelled and fell to the street.

"You are herby judged for the crimes of high theft and mutable accounts of kidnapping, NOW!" The Red Ranger called out activating his morpher's judgment mode.

"Guilty!" He prepared to confine Merlock when he charged his sword and aimed not at the Red Ranger, but at an innocent bystander! The Red Ranger acted instinctively and dove in front of the onlooker just as the blast was fired. He fell to his knees injured, but alive.

"You'll have to do better than that…" He never finished his sentence. Merlock used the distraction to get to his feet and impale the Ranger right through the chest.

"WES! NOOOO!" Eric called out breaking himself out of the ruble. "Quantum Defender FULLPOWER!" He shouted charging Merlock full speed.

"Some people never learn," Merlock mumbled opening the mirror prisons on his chest.

"That's what you think," Eric thought and jumped over him. As Merlock attempted to turn around Eric shouted, "Confinement Strike!" Merlock was engulfed in an explosion as the strike was completed and when the smoke cleared he lay trapped inside a confinement card; the other 4 power rangers all freed from his mirror prison. "Power Down," Eric said looking down at Wes.

"Come on Wes don't give out on me now!" Eric shouted pulling off his helmet. Wes's eyes remained shut. His body was completely limp. "Come on you fought an entire army of cyclobots by yourself. You can't let one silly alien be the death of you. Wes? Wes!" He shouted a final time before he laid him back down on the streets. Eric was fighting his desire to break down and cry in front of the team. The Yellow Ranger noticed this and walked over to him powering down.

"It's ok Eric," Taylor said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let it out." The tears finally started to roll don Eric's face. He became overcome with sadness over the loss of his first true friend. The other Rangers all stood there; unable to believe they had just lost such a good man.

_

"Hey Sky. Are you alright?" Jack asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Sky unconvincingly answered.

"Let's see. There are you holding a picture of your father, the fact that you are standing under a tree while we are all enjoying ourselves, or the fact that you look like you have been crying."

"Ok, ok. You caught me Landers," Sky admitted holding up his hands and sighs.

"Your father was a great ranger wasn't he?"

"The best of the best."

"How did he become one?"

"You're probably going to laugh, but it all started in the year 2001 when," Sky began, but was cut off by the sound of his morpher.

"I read you commander."

"Cry bots are attacking the city! Report back immediately!""

"Understood."

"Man would it kill Grumm to give us one lousy day off?" Z complained pulling out her morpher.

"It probably would," Jack answered. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

"SPD Red!"

"SPD Blue!"

"SPD Pink!"

"SPD Green!"

"SPD Yellow!"

"Space Patrol Delta! SWAT mode!"

_

The team ran into the city and came face to face with a huge army of cry bots. The Rangers raised their weapons and prepared to fire when something unusual happened; the bots all teleported away from the fight.

"Umm… did they just retreat?" Bridge asked stating the obvious. The sky began to darken at his question and the rangers all looked up and were shocked by what they saw. Grumm's massive starship hovered above them. A part of it began to glow like it was gathering power for an attack.

"RUN GUYS!" Sky warned taking off down the street; the others following. The ship fired a blast at them and the resulting explosion knocked them into the air and back down to the street.

"Kat! We need the zords!" Jack informed her.

"They're already on their way." Kat revealed.

"Yes Rangers. Call your precious Zords," Grumm said observing the battle from the view screen. "You may begin when ready great magnificence."

"Excellent." Omni began to gather tremendous energy inside of him for his plan.

Meanwhile the Rangers formed the SWAT team Megazord and took to the skies. They charged their main weapon and prepared to fire when a beam of light shot out from the top of the ship throwing off the zord and causing it to shoot a nearby building. The attack blew it up and the falling debris killed several more innocent people. The Rangers were horrified by what they just did and focused their attack back on the ship. It hit its target, but did minimal damage.

"We need a better target! Sky, maneuver us towards the engines!"

"Way ahead of you Jack!"

"Guys! What's that!?" Bridge asked acknowledging a large object in the sky.

"Rangers. It appears to be a space time hole. It must have been created when Grumm's ship fired that energy blast," Kat explained. "The portal is very unstable, however. Be careful."

"Change course to the wormhole," Grumm ordered the pilot. "Those fools will most definitely follow us." Grumm's ship picked up speed and blasted into the time hole.

"You aren't escaping us that easily Grumm!" Sky shouted piloting the SWAT Mega Zord into the time hole. "Jack! Fire when I give the word!"

"Roger Sky!" Jack replied taking careful aim at the engines of Grumm's massive space ship.

"I think this might be the end for him," Cat believed observing the rangers changing the Zord to blaster mode. "One clear shot at that ship's engines and the time hole will take care of the rest." Cat had a cocky smile placed on her face believing that the Rangers truly had Grumm where they wanted him. Commander Crueger however did not share her enthusiasm. Something about this picture did not seem right. Grumm barely put up any sort of fight. It was almost as if.

"Oh no," Crueger said worriedly.

"Commander, what is it?" Cat asked noting the look on his face.

"Rangers, pull back NOW!!! IT'S A…"

"FIRE!!!" Grumm orders. His ship locks on to the SWAT Mega Zord and fires.

"Brace for impact!!!" Jack commands.

The Zord is hit full on and is thrown into the sides of the time hole. It is bounced continuously from one side to the next; bolts of energy attacking it every time it does.

"Keep it together everyone!" Z says trying to stay conscious in spite of the pain coursing through her and the others. The Zord hit one final side of the time hole and was blasted into a deeper section.

"Rangers do you read!?" The Commander frantically asked. "Rangers answer me!" All he received was static over the communicator. The viewing screen went blank for a few moments then Grumm's ugly mug appeared.

"Lose something Commander? Hahahahah!" He mocked over the screen.

"Grumm, you filthy coward! I swear if I ever get my hands on you…"

"You'll do what? Without your precious Power Rangers this world will fall faster than you can say…" BAM. Grumm was thrown from his chair and onto the floor. "What on Earth is happening!?"

"One of the bots piloted the ship to close to the time hole walls! We're being attacked by the energy output!" Morgana informed. The ship began to violently shake again. Grumm managed to pull himself over to the control panel and activated the comm. link.

"Pilot. Steer this ship to the nearest exit hole before we're all fried!" He ordered with utmost fury, and yet fear at the same time.

"Are you crazy Grumm!? We could end up anywhere!"

"Yes. But unlike the Rangers we actually have a way to return to our own time." Grumm informed Morgana before letting out another evil cackle.

_

"Hang on guys!" Sky shouted attempting to steer the Zord as the fell further down the exit portal. The controls fired off violent burst off electricity into his face as he attempted to do so.

"We're losing power!" Bridge announced.

"Emergency power is offline as well!" Syd revealed. The team finally saw a light at the end of the portal as they fell through. Sky grabbed the controls and ignored the pain he felt as he desperately tried to gain control. The rangers flew out of the exit and their Zord made a crash landing somewhere on the outskirts of town. The Rangers were thrown around the cockpit of the Zord and then it all went black.

"Everyone ok?" Sky asked lifting himself up of the control panel regaining consciousness.

"Yeah. Great landing, Sky." Syd grunted as she stood up.

"Bridge, what's the total damage?" Jack asked.

"It's not looking too good. The Zord's power source is completely drained and the Zord itself suffered significant external damage." He explained exiting the Zord with the others. It's nothing that can't be repaired, but something tells me we aren't close to home."

"What makes you that?" Z questioned.

"The overly futuristic city just in front of us." All of the Rangers spun around at the moment said this, their mouths hanging open. In front of them was a city, which was of the likes they had never seen. As they continue to stare the automatically powered down.

"What the," Jack said astonished as he checked his morpher. The others did the same. As they overlooked their morphers they failed to notice three beams of light shoot out from the time hole. The hole made a loud noise before sealing itself shut.

"Great there goes our ticket back home," Sky complained as he once again tried to get his morpher to function.

"It won't do any good. The electric blasts from the time hole shot the power cells."

"Do you think you can fix them Bridge?"

"I could give it a try, but we'll need to go into the city first."

"Salvage whatever you can from the Zord, team. Then we move out," Jack ordered. They didn't find much. Just a few spare blasters that still worked. They placed them in their pockets and headed for the city.

_

The Rangers were completely awed by the sight of the city as they walked around.

"We cannot be in the year 2025," Sky thought. He saw someone pass by and decided to ask. "Excuse me. This is going to sound weird, but what year is it?"

"3001 obviously. Why do you…wait," The person took a long look at Sky and his friends before running off screaming.

"What was that all about?" Sky wondered. Suddenly the sound of police sirens filled the streets. 4 police cars were speeding over to the scene. They came to a screeching halt only a few feet from the Rangers. The doors opened slowly, then 16 police officers exited them and approached Sky, Jack, Bridge, Syd, and Z. Their weapons were all drawn. Four of the officers stepped in front of the other twelve and came closer.

"Stay right here you are and put your hands over your heads," One of them ordered in a tone that said "don't mess with me." Sky was about to obey when Jack blurted out, "Who the heck are you guys?"

"My name is Jennifer Scott and we are Time force. You're all under arrest!"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: The Taylor that comforted Eric is the same one from Power Rangers Wild Force. I am also aware that Wes isn't Sky's dad, but since this was never confirmed nor denied on Power Rangers SPD by any character I decided to go with this. Hope you are enjoying this story. Any guesses as to who the other three beams of light that exited the portal were? More importantly does anyone have any thoughts on why the Rangers are under arrest? Let me know what you all think. Thanks.**


	2. Opposite Side of the Law

"What!?"

"How can we be under arrest!?"

"Not again!"

"Shut up!" Jen ordered them all keeping her blaster aimed at Jack. "Get on your knees and put your hands over your heads."

"This has got to be a mistake," Jack thought. He started to reach behind his back to get his morpher. Maybe if he revealed they were from the past and were Rangers these guys would see they had it all wrong. Jen, unfortunately, got the wrong idea when she saw Jack go behind his back and fired her blaster hitting Jack's knee.

"Jack!" Z screamed and ran to help him. Jen saw her and fired again. Sky jumped in front of Z and projected a force field around them firing her attack back. Jen dodged the shot, which smashed into her cop car.

"Get them!" She commanded the team. They stood their ground and charged the Time Force officers. Z replicated herself to even the odds. Lucas pulled out his blaster and started to shoot; Lucas did the same and they began to trade fire. Lucas ran to one of the cars and used jumped off it to boost himself into the air. He took several shots at Sky, who used his powers to deflect the shots. One of them hit Lucas in the shoulder causing him to land with a crash.

"Lucas, are you hurt?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine. Look out!" More of Z's clones surrounded her. Katie smirked and allowed them to charge. Grabbing one by the neck she spun it around and chucked the clone into some of the others. She rammed her fist into one of their guts and kicked one directly behind her. The clones all disappeared leaving the real Z exposed. She threw a punch at Katie, which she stopped without even trying. Z fell to her knees as Katie began to squeeze her hand.

"I'm coming Z!" Syd called out grabbing her two necklaces off her neck and wrapping them around her hands. They flashed for a moment then turned into metal. Syd threw off some of the other Time Force officers that grabbed her from behind and ran towards Z. Katie spotted Syd and used her free hand to stop her punch, which still created a loud crash upon impact. Katie was defenseless however, and Syd used her other hand o punch Katie in the jaw. She spun around onto the street rubbing her jaw.

"That really hurt," She thought.

Bridge meanwhile was making short work of Trip and a few other Time Force officers. He deflected Trip's jabs and delivered one himself into Trip's nose. He kicked Trip into one of the officers and spun the other into one of the cars. Two more officers chased after him and he leapt over the hood of the car. The officers followed him, but he turned, jumped, and threw out his legs kicking them in the feet. The landed on the hood face down. Jack was having a rather hard time with Jen. She was fighting him like a maniac. Her fists were flying so fast he could barely keep up. She grabbed his head and crashed it into her knee. She kicked him once in the chest with her left leg and kicked him in the stomach with her right. She stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the face. The sound of more sirens could be heard approaching and the SPD Rangers all ran to each other.

"There are too many of these guys! We need to fall back!" Jack ordered. They sprinted towards the wall of a building with Time Force in hot pursuit.

"Nowhere to run now," Jen revealed acknowledging the concrete wall behind the rangers. "You are all under arrest."

"That's what you think." Jack countered. "Grab onto me guys." He ordered. They obeyed and Jack phased them all through the wall.

"Katie!" Jen called out.

"Say no more," She responded smashing through the wall. They began to give chase and Jen fired her chronoblaster at Jack's back. He let out a small yell as he fell to the floor. The other Rangers attended to him.

"No more games!" Jen yelled more than ticked off this time. "You so much as try to run again and I will personally make sure…" but before she could finish her sentence a wall of fire appeared out of nowhere to separate SPD from Time force. Jen stepped backed with her eyes wide in shock. The fire died down and then a mysterious force knocked all of the officers onto their feet. The Rangers looked to their left and observed two other people in their late twenties standing near them.

"Come with us if you don't want to be arrested," they said.

"Who are you guys?" Sky asked.

"We're mutants like you now come on."

They stood up and made another break for it. Jen was back up again and raced after them. The mysterious helper turned a sent another blast of fire to halt Jen in her tracks. She cursed under her breath as she was forced to let the Rangers go.

_

**2002**

"Wes have you been listening to a word I've said?" Eric asked his partner and best friend.

"Hm?" Wes asked.

"Don't tell me you've been thinking about Jen again Wes. I get that you loved her man, but you have to face the fact that you two are just not meant to be. And when you get right down to it, when you live the life we do you're better off doing it alone."

"You're a fine one to talk, Eric," Wes said.

Eric froze for a moment then asked, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Wes began to laugh slightly. "So you mean to tell me that all those phone calls you've been having with Taylor were just business?"

"Um well," Eric stammered. "You see…" Eric couldn't get his thoughts together. He knew he shouldn't have left his cell phone lying around that day.

"Eric's in looooove," Wes mocked.

"Shut up! I am not!" Eric tried to counter. Wes was about to continue when there was a loud noise in the sky and they looked up to observe what appeared to be a massive time hole in the sky.

"Thank goodness," Eric thought knowing this would distract Wes.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Time for time force!"  
"Quantum Power!" After the two morphed Eric called out, "TF Eagle!" His ship landed near him and he jumped inside. "Hop on Wes." He said. Wes got on the back of the Eagle and Eric piloted the thing towards the time hole for a closer look.  
"Remember to keep your distance from that thing!" Wes warned as Eric began closing the gap. Suddenly an energy blast erupted from the hole. Eric managed to pilot the ship out of harm's way, but another blast hit the ship full on. Eric's controls violently shocked him and the ship began to fall to Earth. Wes held on desperately while Eric tried to regain control of the TF Eagle. He finally managed to, but something happened. The TF Eagle began to automatically go towards the hole.

"Eric what are you doing!?" Wes asked with panic in his voice.

"I'm not doing anything the ship is being pulled in! Hold on tight!" Wes gripped the edges for life as the ship bolted into the time hole. It bumped into the edges damaging both rangers and sent them falling out one of the exit portals. They flew out of the hole and crash landed somewhere else. Wes fell off the TF eagle and de-morphed. Eric climbed out of the Eagle and also de-morphed. Both weakened from their trip through the hole they passed out.

_

"The Rangers must be quite confused right about now," Grumm said observing their retreat from Time Force on his ship's view screen. "Once they are out of the way present day earth will finally be mine."

"Grumm and Morgana stand before me." Omni ordered through his mind. Grumm and Morgana entered Omni's room slightly nervous. They always felt like that when standing in his presence.

"Yes Magnificence."

"There is a problem. Others have come through the time hole. Observe the view screen." Grumm turned and saw Wes and Eric lying unconscious next to the TF Eagle.

"There is something familiar about those two. Computer enlarge picture." The screen zoomed in on Wes and a smile appeared on Grumm's face. "That man is the one who started the Earth branch of SPD. If we destroy him now SPD will never be formed on Earth."

"Hmmm. You might be right Grumm. Morgana go to their position at once and eliminate them."

"Understood, Magnificence."

"As for you Grumm. I believe that the technology of this future could be of great help in assembling my body. For now you are to find a way to infiltrate the Time Force base. I will relay further instructions to you once you have completed that task."

"As you command," Grumm obeyed changing his appearance to that of a human being.

"I will soon claim this planet as my own," Omni menacingly stated as Grumm teleported out of the ship.

**A/N: So now we know two of the others that came through the time hole, but who was the third one? And who are these two mutants? More importantly what's eating Jen? One thing's for certain is that the action will continue in chapter 3. Sorry this chapter was shorter than the first, but I didn't want to use up any of my other ideas in this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
